Bella, meet Edward
by Shabby Abby
Summary: ABANDONED. The cullens move to a new town. Bella and Edward pretend to not know each other. My thoughts how the Cullens move every few years. Bella/Edward Renesmee/Jacob.


**So we all know the Cullens need to move every few years but how will they manage it with Bella, Renesmee and Jacob added to the family. This story is when the Cullens move again about 6 years after **_**Breaking Dawn**_**.**

This was it, we were leaving Forks. I and my family, the Cullens, had lived here for almost ten years. Ten years during which I'd met my husband, given birth to our daughter and watched her grow quickly into a beautiful young woman. And when I say quickly I don't mean all that 'for a parent it feels like just yesterday' type quickly-no I mean that in about six years my daughter grew from a newborn baby to an adult. That's because she is not human my daughter is half-human half-vampire. She was born when I was still human, one of very few human/vampire hybrids and, as far as we knew, the only one with a living (unless you don't consider vampires alive) mother. When we first discovered how fast she grew we were scared she'd grow old and die in less than 20 years. We now know, from meeting another human/vampire and experience, that she stops growing when she looks about 24. It's actually kind of funny, but because I became a vampire when I was 18 my daughter looks older than me.

My family is moving because there is no way we can pretend to be human for much longer, we're already getting second glances and comments about how young we look plus my daughter, Renesmee, is mostly hidden from everyone except the Cullens, my dad Charlie and the werewolves at La Push. These people are all my family but only a few of us are moving-all the vampires who have to (Rosalie, Emmett, Carlisle, Esme, Jasper, Alice, Edward and me) as well as Renesmee and Jacob, one of the werewolves. He imprinted on her, which is sort of like love at first sight times a million, shortly after she was born. Now that she is physically, mentally and emotionally an adult the two are dating. Not without the extreme snooping that comes from having a mind-reader for a father. At least we know Jacob is gentleman who is dating her purely from love; despite the fact my methods are slightly unorthodox and unethical.

I sat in the family meeting as we discussed the upcoming move.

"First if all," Carlisle began, "I don't see any way to pretend me and Esme are the adoptive or foster parents of you all especially since Renesmee and Jacob don't look that young. So I think we should use the same story as we've used for years. Only difference is that you went to girls/guys only schools. This will explain that Alice and Bella know each other but Bella doesn't know Edward. Bella will have moved there with her 'older sister' Renesmee and Renesmee's boyfriend." Carlisle paused to try and gauge everyone's reactions; I decided to do the same. Esme, Rose, Emmett and Alice seemed unaffected. Edward and jasper were snooping in our 'private' reactions. Jacob and Renesmee were ecstatic about having a house almost of their own. Then there was me. I suppose I could have felt like the Cullens hadn't accepted me because they were leaving me behind but instead I was happy with the way it worked out. I could keep an eye on my daughter and her relationship. At the same time I could 'start over' with Edward.

I mean I loved him with all my heart but our relationship had started pretty badly with secrets and fears. It would be nice to try again. I was also excited at the prospect of going somewhere new and not having to hide from everyone so they don't guess I still look a like an 18 year old. I'd forgotten how much I loved talking to humans.

"What so you think?" Carlisle asked us, mostly me. Everyone else who would be affected had probably known and Renesmee and Jacob were just glad to stop living in one house with their entire family although they were still stuck with me for a while.

"I like the idea," I said, "It would be nice to start over with Edward minus fear of my death."

"Anyone object?" he checked. No one did. He had a small discussion with Renesmee and Jacob on jobs, the two decided to find work in the area.

"Okay so we'll keep the last name 'Cullen', Bella and Renesmee will be 'Swan's and Jacob will be 'Wolfe'. I have two houses set up for us."

"Wait," Edward confirmed, "Me and Bella actually are going to be in separate houses?"

"Worried about sex?" Emmett teased.

"No," Edward declared loftily, "I'm just warning Carlisle that there will be vampires sneaking around our new home." Trust Edward to a gentleman and never actually say we were going to have sex.

"We understand." Of course Esme would say that, she knew us all too well.

"Since there will be no more questions," Alice informed us, "Bella and I are going to discuss our story." Alice forcefully dragged me from the meeting room.

That night Edward and I spoke about the move.

"There's no way I'm letting other girls near you, " I told him, "So we're going to 'meet' right away and start dating shortly after."

"I wasn't planning on letting teenage boys drool over you either, love, but Alice I suppose Alice has a plan she's told you about." The last bit was almost a question because while he knew Alice had something in mind she'd managed to hide the details from him.

"Yup, beginning of school I run into Alice and say hi. We're shocked to be seeing each other again; once we're through with all the 'I missed you' stuff she introduces me to her family. One of them, I believe his name is Edward, catches my eye. He and I flirt a little and are dating by the time the week is out. What do you think?"

"I think you should know your own husbands name by now."

"About the plan, silly." I rolled my eyes at him.

"It's flawless, but aren't Alice's plans always?" He was right-there were definitely bonuses to seeing the future.

"Are you fine leaving Nessie and Jacob in a house alone all night?"

"Yes I trust Jacob. And besides I'd know if he did anything, he's terrible at guarding his thoughts." I laughed.

"Let's just enjoy our house and bed while we can."

"As you wish." Like I said, always a gentleman.

**TBC. What did you think? **


End file.
